Breathe, Darling
by BleachMyGuitar
Summary: Magnus and Alec are left to their own business while Clary, Jace, Simon, and Isabelle take care of their own at the Seelie Court in CoA.


**This takes place while Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy are all at the Seelie Court during City of Ashes.**

**Breathe, Darling**

* * *

Alec sat silently, petting Chairman Meow tenderly as he patiently waited for Magnus to return from the bathroom. It was a little awkward being left alone with the warlock, especially with an unspecified amount of time (which worried the Shadowhunter endlessly). Though, just because it was indeed awkward didn't mean Alec didn't _mind_ being alone with his newfound boyfriend. In fact, they _were_ dating, but—of course—no one could know that. Especially not a soul in his family—not even his sister, who was well aware of his sexuality. He was so thankful Magnus agreed to keep everything a secret, even though he was reluctant to, but he loved the Nephilim and he wanted to make him happy.

He was happy.

"Darling! Why so stiff?" his outfit now minimal: those far too low jeans that made Alec cringe with embarrassment, and a rather tight glitter infested purple shirt. It tones him just right, Alec remarked as he slowly stood up. The Chairman yowled as he landed on the floor, scampering off to one of Magnus' many spare bedrooms. "You can't possibly be nervous. You've been here before. Alone too, if I recall correctly." His hand gestured towards the door.

His blue eyes avoided the low arch and focused on the cat eyes boring into his. "No," he said lamely. "Why do you always wear those pants?" he watched a grin tug on the warlock's lips.

"They're quite 'free,' if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, _too_ free." He grumbled.

Ignoring the remark, Magnus folded his fingers around Alec's wrist and pulled him close. An arm wrapped around his waist as the Shadowhunter pulled his hand away and interlocked with Magnus' warmly. Alec's other hand gripped the back of his lover's shirt, tugging him closer as his face rested on his chest. They stayed quiet for a moment, just embracing quietly and enjoying the company of each other.

Magnus broke apart first and kissed the boy softly on the nose. He smiled shyly and felt the warlock's arms—strong but not immensely hard like Jace's. Magnus seemed more delicate than Jace in body structure, but both were just equally as fragile inside. Alec pulled away and backed up. His heel smashed against the leg of the coffee table and stumbled on the couch. To the warlock's relief it was a soft landing and he rushed beside the Nephilim, cradling him in a loving way. He was so dangerous to fall in love with.

Alec's head rested on the Downworlder's shoulder as the light pressure of his lips crashed warmly against the Nephilim's. "_Be careful, darling._" Magnus whispered against his lips and raked his fingers through Alec's ebony hair. "I don't want to be questioned for new wounds."

Alec smiled, flushing slightly, "I have a stele, I can heal myself." His voice was hushed as if they were hiding from a crowd. The warlock's ringed fingers cupped the Nephilim's cheek and kissed him softly—almost a brush. He kissed back, more power intertwining with his lips as the Asian continued heating up the kiss gradually.

He seemed more gentle than Jace would be. Alec had never spent much time thinking of kissing Jace—it would interfere with their social interactions and cause unnecessary family drama—but Jace seemed as if he would become too aggressive too fast. Jace liked receiving what he wanted when he wanted it. He was persistent. Alec liked things to be taken slow, especially since this was his first relationship. Magnus knew exactly what to do. He was an expert. There was something admirable about Magnus Bane that made the Lightwood all jittery inside—something he didn't feel with Jace. Maybe it was something he didn't want to feel with Jace. Maybe he was the safer choice to avoid heartbreak; Alec knew anyway that he'd never be loved like he loved Jace. Magnus did. Magnus wanted Alec.

_Magnus loved Alec_.

Alec slipped his hand up the warlock's cheek and caressed the tip of his cheekbone lovingly. He was soft, despite the smooth stubble. His skin was gorgeous mixture of sand and milk, which seemed to be common among his encounters with Asians. Alec moved to part their lips—

Suddenly, Magnus jerked away. He ceased the kiss in its tracks and slithered away from Alec, hanging his head in his hands. The warlock's eyes were shut and he made small noises, almost like a call for help, or even whimpering like a cat. The Shadowhunter crawled over to the warlock like a curious cat and kneeled next to him, his pale hand reaching to soothe him.

"_Alexander_," the warlock's voice caught in his throat. The brilliance of his lover's blue eyes darkened as he flinched, startled by the call. His hand retracted instantly and curled back to his side. Alec squeaked a meek yes and stared at his boyfriend with concern. It seemed as if he were crying. "You don't love me."

The Shadowhunter sputtered, "Wh—What?"

"Your mind is elsewhere when we kiss. You don't focus solely on me, I can feel the unresponsiveness of your movements while we're alone together." His cat eyes were sad and moist—he was near tears. "It's _that_ Shadowhunter."

_Of course, this is why he's distraught_. "Magnus," Alec began gently, "I thought I was in love with him for a couple years…. Obviously," his voice dropped an octave, "I wasn't." His eyes steadily focused on the warlock—maybe he wasn't crying after all.

When Magnus' head lifted, Alec noticed no streaks of tears; only furrowed brows and a flicker of disappointing anger. "Why are we dating if you love someone else?"

Shock washed over his face. "_What_?" he questioned in disbelief and suddenly tugged on the warlock's shirt. He was yanked forth, their noses a fraction of an inch apart. A cold, hard stare pointed right at the wide and question golden cat eyes. "Magnus Bane, I love you." The warlock flinched as if he were shot but it seemed more of shock than pain, if anything. "I…I don't know_ why_, but there's a lot I like about you—a lot I really want to learn. You're just"—he exhaled: the slightest and smallest of all smiles curved upon his lips, something that Magnus adored in every way possible—"gorgeous and intriguing. I want to be the best for you, but, we have to—"

"_I trust you_, Alexander. I entrust you with _my life_." Magnus whispered, their foreheads now glued together along with their noses. Alec's eyes flickered under the lights—a mesmerizing blue flashing before him. It was hope and fear but all was loving. It was clear this boy was terrified of his first relationship going up in a disarray of flames. He feared he'd be left alone and hanged while he wallowed over break ups. He was delicate, but not weak—just innocent and stubborn and unexperienced. The warlock smiled and brushed his fingers along his lover's neck, watching him shiver. His voice escaped through his teeth with a shudder. That, Magnus had discovered, was one of this boy's sensitive areas.

Alec leaned forward, his lips were right against the warlock's as he whispered, "_I trust you_."

Magnus chuckled warmly, a gentle smile upon his lips. He snuck a quick kiss. "Magnificent," he purred, ever so similar to a cat.

There was a pause before their lips collided. Alec's breath caught in his throat as he fumbled to grip on something more secure than air. The warlock looped a finger in Alec's belt loop as another hand shifted between the boy's shoulder blades. They were closer now and unbearably attached. It was almost a battle of dominance. This was different than their usual kisses and make outs. They weren't as rough and weren't such a fight. They would equalize their dominance between one another but not demand for one to be submissive. The Downworlder knew the Nephilim liked being dominant but in the beginning of their relationship, it couldn't be so.

Blood almost drained from the Shadowhunter's face as it dawned him: _sex_. Instead of a ghostly white face, a wave of color rushed through his cheeks as he slowly closed his eyes. It was too early—both of them knew. Alec knew—so far—that Magnus would never shove him vehemently in a situation that made him profusely uncomfortable. He simply wasn't prepared. His love was unstable and caught between two men and fear.

Just as the warlock began departing Alec leaned forward, hands pressed against Magnus' chest and forced him against the couch. His legs swung around the warlock's waist as he wriggled his fingers through the heavily gelled and glittered hair. He laughed softly and kissed Magnus' jaw, "That was_ nice_." He whispered, cheeks still bright and warm with an exuberance of color. He nipped the Asian's neck and proceeded to laying his head on the warlock's shoulder. "I'll work things out."

"You'll get over Jace is what you mean." Magnus murmured. He rested his cheek against Alec's head as he played with every strand of black hair. He could feel this boyfriend gasp—his breath flowing through his shirt and his heart speeding up. "Alexander, when you're ready"—he tilted Alec's chin up, gazing at him expressively with his golden-emerald cat eyes—"we'll have—"

Something vibrated in the Shadowhunter's pocket and he slowly pulled away, looking down at his screen. "Isabelle says I should just stay the night." Alec explained and caught the warlock's smirk. He glared. "I'm not having sex tonight."

"You seemed pretty eager even though you're _obviously_ not ready." Magnus pulled Alec up and pointed to his room. "I may have guest rooms, but, I promise you I won't snake a hand in your boxers while you're asleep."

"Well, _that's_ reassuring." Alec rolled his eyes. A kiss planted on his cheek as a thumb rubbed his forehead.

"I swear on the Angel."

"And I swear on the Angel that if you dare touch me sexually, I _will_ break your arm."

"_Ooh_, how charming." He laughed and pushed the door open, leading Alec inside. The Nephilim sucked in his breath to calm his jitters as he strolled in to his boyfriend's room for the night.


End file.
